


Fallout Kinktober 2019

by Pink_lil_ghost



Category: Fallout 3, Fallout 4
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, F/F, F/M, French Kissing, Grinding, Hair-pulling, Kinktober, Spanking, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2020-11-09 11:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20852429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_lil_ghost/pseuds/Pink_lil_ghost
Summary: A kinktober challenge where I'll upload a short little two page story for each day! Will be fallout characters with a generic main character!  Don't be afraid to suggest pairings/scenarios! I'm following a set list of themes but I'm open to ideas/pairings/requests.





	1. Kissing

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter has Piper and Nora enjoying a quite night when things heat up

It had been a long day. A fun one, as it always was with Piper, but a long one that left both of the girls tired and sore.  
Sitting on top of home plate, relaxing on the old couch Nora had dragged up there, they were enjoying a few cold beers together. Together they looked out over Diamond City, sitting close to each other with their knees touching, and reminisced about the crazier parts of their day.  
“OK, so maybe my informant forgot to mention any mutants being there but you gotta admit it that old diner was pretty fun.”  
Giving her a skeptical look Nora merely chugged the rest of her beer and then laughed. “Not the kind of fun it use to be but yes it was fun.”  
Piper set her beer down and then pulled out another cigarette to smoke, lighting it up with a quick match, before turning to her. She had that quizzical, wanting look on her face that meant she needed to know more.  
“Back when I was younger I use to spend every weekend there. I’d borrow the family car and take whatever cute girl I was seeing that month there for a quick burger and a shake. Then we’d sneak away to make-out point and,” looking over at Piper she made a cheesy kissing face to make her point.  
Rolling her eyes, she turned her head to hide the blush creeping up on her face. “It must have been nice, being able to have fun and not worry about being shot at.”  
Remembering how different their lives had been up to at that point, Nora being able to enjoy her teenage years goofing off and relaxing while Piper had to fight to stay alive and take care of her younger sister Nat. Putting an arm around her she pulled Piper in close and giggled. “It would have been nicer with you, but there’s no reason you can’t have some fun now.”  
Taking a few minutes to finish her cigarette, letting Nora take a few puffs from it, she put it out into the ashtray before letting Nora pull her in close again.  
Leaning into her Piper enjoyed her warmth on the chilly night before realizing what she had meant. “What do you have in mind for fun then?”  
Waiting until she was looking at her Nora twirled a strand of Piper’s hair in her fingers before tucking it behind her ear. “Nothing says fun like making out with your cute girlfriend,” she whispered in her ear before pressing their lips together.  
Now a deep red color Piper, feeling the alcohol giving her courage, leaned into the kiss and eventually grabbed Nora to pull her in even closer. Soon she placed her legs on top of Nora’s and deepened the kiss.  
Rubbing her hands over Piper’s back she lifted her up, grabbing her ass and smirking, she pulled her into her lap. Placing her on top, her legs on either side of her, she kept their lips together.  
Giggling against her lips Piper grabbed Nora’s face and momentarily broke their lips apart and tried to calm her breathing down. Feeling hot she took several deep breaths before giggling once again. “Blue, you’re something else you know.”  
Giving her a large cheesy grin Nora tucker her own hair behind her hair. “I know I’m pretty great, but you bring it out of me.”  
Shaking her head, she could only roll her eyes again at how embarrassing her girlfriend was before leaning back down for more kissing.  
Opening up Piper’s mouth with her tongue after some gentle prodding she began playing and rubbing their tongues together. Giving her ass a small squeeze she pressed their chests together and grinned.  
Batting their tongues against each other, Piper rubbing and squeezing Nora’s chest while she squeezed her ass, the two continued making out hungrily. Nora had missed feeling a physical connection to someone while Piper had always wanted to feel like a normal woman who allowed herself to have fun.  
After a few minutes Piper started taking off her outer coat until a loud voice came from behind them.  
Breaking apart and looking down at the street below them the pair could see Nick Valentine waving at them.  
Embarrassed Piper pulled her coat tighter around herself and moved back to sitting on the couch next to Nora.  
Waving back, a loud laugh leaving her lips, Nora stood up. “Hey Valentine, how long have you been standing there?”  
“Long enough, now go get a room you two!”  
Turning back to Piper, who had already started cleaning up the beer bottles, she nudged her arm. “Well now that you’ve had a taste of the wild life you want to continue inside?”  
Now red once again Piper thought about it for a moment before finally giving her own sly grin. “I’m not done with you yet Blue.”


	2. Grinding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kinktober Day 2: grinding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora and old longfellow return home from the bar for a night of drunken fun

Sitting across each other at The Last Plank Old Longfellow let out a deep, hearty laugh before slamming down the last big of his whiskey and slamming the empty mug onto the tiny table he was sharing with Nora.  
Shaking her head, finishing the last of her whiskey with less slamming then he had, Nora leaned over the table and laughed.  
Coming up besides them Mitch placed a hand on the top and looked them both up and down. “Alright you two, I'm about to close up shop and you both have had plenty to drink. Pay up and go home.”  
Handing him a small bag of caps Nora simply waved him off before standing up. “We’ll be back again once you’ve stocked up,” she warned him before going over to longfellow. “Come on big guy, let’s go back to that little slice of paradise you call home.”  
Standing up, with only a slight stumble, the older man held his arm out for Nora to slide underneath and help him out of the bar. Waving goodbye to Mitch and the other patrons of the bar he began loudly singing Molly Malone as Nora ushered him out.  
Going back to the bar Mitch shook his head before standing next to Debby and whistling. “I don’t know how that woman can put up with that old drunk.”  
Laughing Debby nearly began cleaning some of the glasses. “Mainlanders are always odd ones.”  
Nodding his head in agreement Mitch put the new caps away and began going over to the next table to shoo away its occupants.

Nora and Longfellow slowly made their way over to his cabin, his shanty finally finishing up right as they made their way into his door.  
Stretching his arms up and releasing Nora he immediately headed to his cabinet and pulled out a bottle of whiskey before showing it off. “One more bottle should do us.”  
Taking her coat off, an old sailor’s jacket she wore around town to fit in, and now only wearing an old t-shirt and some jeans Nora just gave him a little grin. “You think you can handle it?”  
Scoffing at her he strolled over to where she stood and placed an arm around her waist before pulling her closer. “You’re about to find out exactly what I can handle.”  
Placing her hands on his shoulders she started pulling down his coat before sneakily taking the whiskey from his outstretched hand. Teasing him with it by waving it at him she opened the bottle up and took a long chug from it.  
“So the cap’n wants to play a little huh?” He roughly grabbed her waist and then forced her against the wall. He held her in place by using his body and grabbed hold of the bottle himself to take his own chug from it.  
Feeling his larger, rough body against hers was already starting to get her excited, the whiskey warming her back up. She made sure her chest and crotch were pressed against him while she watched him drink.  
After finishing his own chug, a small bit of whiskey still on his lips, he turned his attention back to Nora and handed her back the bottle. Once his hands were free he started rubbing them over her legs before eventually grabbing her ass.  
Smirking at him Nora reached over his arms to put the bottle on a nearby side table before putting her own arms over his shoulders. “Don’t tell me you’re too tired to play.”  
“Oh, it’s gonna be like that huh,” swiftly he grabbed underneath her legs and lifted her up and wrapped her around his waist. Now with her straddling him and pressed against the wall he had her exactly where he wanted her.  
Wasting no time at all her began grinding into her, his hardening dick rubbing against her own crotch while her chest bounced up and down.  
Giving a small moan she pulled him in closer, tightening her legs around him, and began her own small little grinds against his. Bringing her lips to his she leaned in close enough for a kiss, but instead she lightly brushed her against his to taste the whiskey he left on them.  
Speeding up his movements he forced his mouth on hers, retaliation for the one she didn’t give him, and began putting force behind his thrusts.  
Excited and ready for him to take her she started tugging on his coat trying to pull it off. Digging her fingers into him she could only moan as his tongue opened her mouth and started to play with her.  
Continuing his thrusts longfellow broke apart away from her, chuckling when she took a moment to realize he had pulled his head back, and then stopped altogether. “Is the Cap’n ready for somethin’ more?”  
Locking eyes with him she nodded her head before biting her bottom lip. “I want to use the bed this time.”  
“Ah, fine,” he said before tossing her onto his bed and taking his coat off.


	3. Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3: Biting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The lone Wanderer and Charon enjoy a little fun at home

Saying good night to Nova, a quick kiss to her cheek and a side hug, Annie slowly made her way out of Gob’s Saloon and onto the street’s of Megaton. With Charon behind her, the same stoic expression on his face, the pair made their way through the quiet town with general ease. It was only a short little four minute walk to get home thanks to most of the town’s residence either being at the bar or asleep.  
Opening up the door, Dogmeat excitedly greeted Annie with a few barks and a hug, she finally dropped off her little cap purse and then plopped down on her couch.   
“Ah, now this is where my butt was meant to be. Sprawled out in my own abode,” she proclaimed before ripping off her boots and unzipping her jumpsuit partially down. Stretching her arms out she mentioned for Charon to join her on the couch.  
Putting his guns down on a table by the door he slowly made his way next to her while Dogmeat ran around him in circles. He relaxed a little bit but was still stiff.  
Giving him a devilish sneer Annie leaned in closer to him, her head resting on his right shoulder, and then turned to him completely. Forcing her chest on his she winked at him.   
“Hmm,” he mumbled at her, knowing full well what she wanted, and merely looked at her.  
“Charon,” she whispered into his ear before running a hand down the side of his face. Without waiting for a response she jumped into his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
Making sure her jumpsuit was done and showing off her cleavage she pulled herself closer and kissed his cheek.   
Placing one hand on her back and the other on her waist before suddenly returning the kiss with earnest. Trailing down her chin he slowly kissed down her back before stopping just above her chest.  
Moving his hand carefully up her waist and over her stomach he began pawing and squeezing her left breast while kissing her neck.  
Giving a soft moan in response Annie moved her hands to rest on his chest and shoulder while tilting her head back to give him better access.   
Watching her from the corner of his eye he then started lightly biting her, his rough lips sending jolts of pleasure through her. Listening to her moans he began to get excited and resisted the urge to go further, content to tease her for a bit.  
With her left hand Annie untied her long blonde hair, it’s curls loosely bouncing free, before tossing the hair tie behind her. “Don’t stop.”  
Only giving her a grunt in response Charon obeyed, now taking his time to suck and nibble at her neck. He was determined to give her hickies, as many as he could fit on her slender pale neck.   
Slipping a few of his fingers under her suit he fingered at her bra, toying with the idea of slipping inside. Listening to her moans, turning towards the other side of her neck, he adjusted her so she was straddling him with her legs on either side of him.  
Now with more access to him she began running her hands over his back, tugging at his shirt wanting for him to take it off.   
“Needy tonight?”  
Nodding her head, feeling his teeth nibbling at the base of her collarbone, she wanted so much more of him.   
He was in an extra teasing mood tonight, why she couldn’t figure out, but she didn’t care. She loved having the hidden hickies on her neck and over her body, a private sign of who she belonged to.  
Holding her close, her body pressed against his in ways that drove him mad, he stopped his nibbling and gave her neck a long final lick. Then looking at his handiwork, small little bruises forming over her neck and collarbone, and smirked.   
“Bedroom,” he grunted at her before moving her off his lap.   
Taking a moment to get her bearings she merely hugged her suit closed before running up the stairs to her room.


	4. Blow Jobs and Spanking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinktober Day 4 & 5: Spanking and blows jobs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nora and John Hancock enjoy some quality time of oral fun and punishments for misbehaving (with some Piper X Ellie in the background)

Settling onto her couch, her hair unruffled from the night’s short nap, Nora leaned back while her guest made them both early morning cocktails at her bar. She had been spent the previous day helping Piper and Ellie move into their new Diamond City home and then went on to spend some time with Daisy over at Goodneighbor.  
Afterwards she had ran into John Hancock who wanted to spend some quality time with her at her own place. Taking their time to get to her towering house above an old Red Rocket Truck Stop they had thrown off their clothes and weapons before taking a nap in her large hand built bed.  
Handing her a mixture of tarberry and vodka Hancock tinked his own glass against hers before sitting down. Putting an arm behind her he leaned back and stretched his legs out.  
Slowly sipping on her fruity drink Nora slowly ran her eyes over Hancock and smirked, admiring the way his open shirt showed off his chest and how it hung off his slightly toned body.  
Noticing her glances Hancock merely turned towards her and opened his shirt even more. “You like what you see there love?”  
Rolling her eyes at his usual flirty self she gave him a little nod before also turning more towards him. “You know I do, especially when I get you all to myself,” she confirmed to him before running a hand over his cheek.  
Standing up Nora walked over to her small little radio on the bar, swinging her hips to tease him, and turned on the classical radio station. Turning back to him she chugged the rest of her drink, setting the empty glass on her bar, before taking off her white tattered shirt with just old jeans on.  
“Do you like what you see?” she asked him before slowly making her way back to him, her arms holding her breasts up.  
Sitting down on his lap and holding herself against him she pressed her chest against his and rested her head on his shoulder.  
Holding her close, a large grin on his face, he merely took his time finishing his drink while he kept his hand just below her left breast. After a few long minutes he finally finished his drink and then set it down.  
Taking her face in his free hand he ran a rough thumb over her bottom lip until she opened her mouth and began sucking on it.  
“Someone sure is needy today.”  
Releasing his thumb Nora moved so she straddled him and then forced his hands to grab her chest. “You have that effect on me.”  
“You better listen to everything I say then,” he warned her before he began squeezing and pinching her nipples, a moan escaping her lips.  
Excited Nora rocked her hips against his groan and started to unbutton her pants.  
Grabbing her hands Hancock tsked at her and shook his head. “I didn’t say to take anything else off.”  
Forcing her up on his feet Hancock turned her around and then removed his button up shirt before using it to tie her hands behind her back. Then he moved her to the floor and made her face him.  
Once again grabbing her face he took a moment to admire how pretty she was, feeling lucky. “We’re about to have a lot of fun,” he confirmed before sitting down on the couch.  
Unzipping his pants he shifted them down before grabbing his own dick and stroking it. He was already hard and it didn’t take him long to become fully erect.  
Hungrily watching him playing with himself Nora squirmed where she sat but waited patiently for his command.  
“Come here,” he finally said before gently grabbing her head and forcing her up on her knees.  
Immediately she opened her mouth and began licking and kissing his dick before taking him into her mouth. Moaning she started bobbing her head up and down while her tongue ran over his shaft.  
At first he was content to watch her suck him off, doing his best to not enjoy it too much so it didn’t end soon, but he soon grabbed the back of head and gave a grunt. “You’re too good at this,” he moaned before taking control of her head and making her go faster.  
Rolling her eyes into the back of her head she opened her mouth to take him in fully. She struggled against the shirt tying her hands back desperately wanting to rub herself off.  
“Whoa there,” Hancock grumbled when he noticed her squirming, pulling her head back off his dick with a grunt.  
“I didn’t say you could be untied yet,” he cursed before forcing her up he pulled down her pants and laid her out over his lap. Sticking her ass out he held his hand up and gave it a sharp smack.  
Gasping out at the pain Nora closed her eyes and then moaned.  
Chuckling to himself, he raised his hand again and gave her another sharp smack on the ass. “You enjoy being punished don’t you? What a naughty little thing,” he teased before doing it again.  
Biting down on her bottom lip Nora let out another moan, her hair now blocking her view of Hancock. “Only if you’re doing it.”  
Untying her hands he let her sit up before pulling her in for a small kiss. “I do my best to keep you pleased,” he joked before standing her up. Grabbing his dick he presented it to her with a wave. “Would you like to have a seat?”  
Positioning herself with her vagina just above his dick she grabbed his shoulders and leaned down for a longer, gentle kiss. “I’d love too.”


	6. hair pulling and eating out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6 & 7: hair pulling and stripping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saran Lyons X (female) Lone Wanderer

“That vault girl sure is something right?”  
Perking up her ears at the mention of their latest recruit Sarah Lyons turned around towards the two gossiping scribes and stopped. “Where is she?”  
Caught off guard the scribes looked confused at the sudden question and took a moment to answer.   
“Uh, she was in the southernmost area, the pre-war room.”  
“Thank you,” she told them before turning around and marching off to find her.   
It didn’t take long, she knew the place rather well after all and once she got close to the libraries she could hear the faint sound of three-dog on the radio. Rolling her eyes at how predictable the ex-vault dweller was she entered the room and saw the crazy mess she had made.  
Books littered the floor, once neatly stacked before being pulled from their shelves, and were stacked in precarious piles everywhere. Her pip, resting on the arm of her designated reading spot in an old armchair, played some old-world tune with its owner nowhere to be seen.  
“Annie?”  
“Over here!” She called out from somewhere behind Sarah.  
Confused Sarah turned around and immediately rushed over to where Annie was, barely balancing on a step-chair while her arms were filled with several books. Rushing to her aid she grabbed her waist to give extra balance.  
“What brings you over here?” she asked nonchalantly, oblivious to the extra help, while finally grabbing the book she had been reaching for.  
Helping Annie down from the stool Sarah linked their arms and lead her through the stacks of books. “Well I was hoping to get some training done with you, but instead I find you destroying our library.”  
Setting the books down on the chair and chuckling at the comment she merely pulled Sarah in close. “I was curious about something, but then I got caught up in researching all this pre-war mumbo jumbo. They were into some really crazy stuff ya know.”  
“Sounds like someone I know now,” Sarah joked underneath her breath as she brushed back a short strand of brunette hair behind Annie’s ear. She reminisced about how long it once was before project purity burned most of it off burned it off but she looked cute with it at any length.  
“Sarah? Is something up?”  
Focusing back into attention she hadn’t noticed her hand was still lingering on her cheek. “Sorry, just a lot on my mind,” she mumbled.  
Shaking her head she unhooked herself from Annie and pretended she needed to fix her uniform. Taking in some deep breaths she tried to calm her beating heart, it seemed extra excited today for some reason, and tried to steady her nerves.  
Grabbing Sarah’s shoulders Annie pulled her in close and hugged her from behind, resting her head on her shoulder. “Are you feeling o.k.? You’ve been so absent minded lately, is something up?”  
Sighing she merely leaned into the hug and enjoyed the warmth. “Just, stressed.”  
Squeezing her tightly before spinning her around Annie lead her to the big armchair before clearing it off of all the books. Sitting her down she kissed her forehead before breaking off while swinging her hips.   
“What are you doing?”  
“Giving you a show,” She giggled while still swinging her hips back and forth. She started unzipping the top of her suit while making kissing faces at Sarah.  
A little blush was slowly creeping on her face as she watched Annie shake and strip. Trying to keep her face stern to hide the new excitement growing inside her.   
Climbing on top of Sarah, her arms wrapping around her neck, Annie began to wiggle her hips and shake her chest. Pulling open her suit even more she pulled at her bra straps with a teasing wink. Freeing her arms from her clothes she put them back around Sarah before leaning in for a kiss.  
Grabbing a fistful of hair Sarah kept her at bay with a little tsk of her head. “Oh please, you can do better than that.”  
Giving into the command of her Annie merely huffed at the suggestion before sighing. “Of course I can,” she insisted before putting her hands behind her head and grinning. Moving her body in slow, sexual waves she stood up off of Sarah.  
Taking the rest of her suit off by shaking her hips she kicked if it away with her foot before getting back on top of Sarah.   
“That’s better,” she joked before moving her legs to bounce Annie’s breasts up and down. Watching them for a few minutes she then pulled the bra down to release her large soft breasts.   
Grabbing her chest Annie brought herself close to Sarah and made a kissy face, her ass thrusting out behind her.  
Getting a hold of her ass Sarah indulged Annie and gave her a long, slow french kiss. Their tongues battled against each other before they pulled apart.  
Finally opening up her own jumpsuit, a simple orange brotherhood uniform, and pressed their chests together and squeezing her ass hard. Hearing a moan escape Annie’s lips she grinned and squeezed again.  
Hearing a knock at the door the girls quickly broke apart, Annie hiding behind the bookshelf to put on her suit while Sarah jumped up to stop whoever was entering. Zipping up the front of her suit she took a deep breath before answering the door.  
Standing outside were two scribes, the ones from earlier, with a stack of books in their hands. Looking up at Sarah concern crossed their faces before they merely shook it away.  
“We were told that vault girl might want these books?”  
At the mention of her name, her suit fully back on, Annie popped out from behind the large shelf and ran to the door. Standing up on her tiptoes she peered over Sarah’s shoulders and looked over at the titles in the scribe’s hands.  
“Yes those were the books I was looking for! We’ll take them!”   
Nudging Sarah in the side she had her help them bring in the books and set them on the nearly hidden desk that was overrun with books. Taking a moment to read their titles Annie flashed a smile at the two scribes before opening up one and beginning to read.   
“If you find anymore you should just leave them outside the door, I’ll have to make sure she cleans up this mess before getting her hands on anymore,” Sarah told them with an exaggerated wave of her arms and a roll of her eyes.  
“At least it wasn’t a total waste to collect those old dusty things,” the shorter scribe said before shrugging his shoulders and walking off down the hallway.  
Following closely behind him the tall one merely shrugged her shoulders. “I just hope we don’t have to reorganize them, I’d rather clean the latrines then do that.”  
Making sure no one else was coming down the hallway Sarah shut the door and marched over to Annie. Grabbing a fistful of hair she pulled her back and smirked. “I’m not done with you yet.”  
Dropping the book Annie was already unzipping her suit once more. “Guess I’ll just have to start from the beginning again.”


End file.
